Picture Blackmail
by PaperFox19
Summary: Tsukune gets a awesome new camera and decides to use it to give Gin a taste of his own medicine. He gets more than he bargained for. Warning Yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Dub Con Hyper

Pairing:Tsukune/Gin

Do not read if you do not like

AN:

It has been a long time coming I have fought it off but with my 22nd birthday marks the 6th year i've worked on fics. Sadly i have had 3 jobs come and go and the one im on now is killin me. For so long I've put off going on hiatus because ive seen 3 awesome fanfic writers do that and they have yet to come reason I have not is because of all the rare pairings, and series I want to expand the yaoi pools for. However theres a fact that keeps smacking me out of the yaoi pool is that the lack of feedback and comments

I see the favs all the time and thanks to all who fav my work, but i put down criticism is encouraged comments encouraged and feedback helps inspire new fics and keeps me going.

Theres been a great few who have been kick ass giving me so much feedback and sparking me to finish close to 20 fics a week but last week i hit an all time low and my job kicked my ass so hard i only finished 3 fics this week and next week will be worse

thanks to you who give me feedback on my works I'm not kidding if not for you so many fics would be on hold and have yet to be worked on, I really wanna keep going but im failing bad and i do not get paid for fanfictions i do commissions for feedback on my fics and even with that its not going well

i have a 6 day work week coming my way with 10 hour each day. I'm gonna see if i can hit my fic goal but I can honestly say when I get home and I see feedback on my works it gives me a stronger drive to pump out more and more fics

i really care about what my readers think its why i asked what series you would like to see me tackle I want to create interesting yaoi pairings that spark interest and help build those fan bases up

so hiatus pending...

heres the fic

Picture Blackmail

Tsukune gets a awesome new camera and decides to use it to give Gin a taste of his own medicine. He gets more than he bargained for.

—/

When Tsukune received a gift from his parents, he was so happy. They got him a camera one that not only took great pics but could also shoot video. Tsukune used it for the newspaper club and was a bit annoyed that Gin was still peeping on girls. He looked down at his camera and an idea struck him. 'Give the wolf a taste of his own medicine.'

He found out Gin's room number from Mizore a personal request she gladly accepted. Yukari helped him set up and he got a good spot that had a straight view to Gin's room. Tsukune waited and it didn't take long for Gin to return after his latest peeping spree.

Gin stored all his photos away and got ready for bed. Gin stripped down to his boxers which were making a tent in his undergarments. Tsukune took photos.

The werewolf flopped on his bed fondling his dick through his boxers. More pictures were taken. Gin pulled his hard 7 inch cock out and began pumping it fully. He stroked from base to tip like he was milking his cock.

Tsukune kept snapping photos, but Gin's actions did have an effect on him. The human male was shocked when Gin suddenly stopped. Tsukune's eyes widened at what he saw. 'Oh this is too much.' Tsukune took more pics and when he felt he had enough he left.

Gin found his release some time later, unaware of the storm that was about to rain down on him tomorrow.

The werewolf male stalked down the hall feeling refreshed and ready for a new day of peeping. He went to his locker to get his camera only to find an envelope in his locker. "What's this?" He opened the envelope and nearly dropped the photo's that were inside. One of him in his underwear the others of him working his dick the last one nearly made him scream. In the envelope there was a note.

"Dear Sempai, hope you like these pics there's more where these come from meet me in the club room or else…"

Gin took the pics and rushed to the newspaper club room. There was Tsukune holding up pics of Gin licking his fingers and another with Gin doing motions of him fingering himself. "Three fingers Gin-sempai you must enjoy having your ass played with."

"How did you get those?" Gin growled and was about to shift into his monster form. "Ah ah ah anything happens to me and Yukari scatters you pictures all across the academy." Gin stopped his shift and his arms went slack. "What do you want?"

"First you will stop peeping on girls, cold turkey any incident and your photos go wide." Tsukune said and Gin gasped. He looked like he was punched in the gut. "Second you strip for me right now."

"What?" Ginei gasped and Tsukune smirked. "Take off your clothes Gin."Tsukune commanded and Gin felt a shiver run down his spine, he was hesitant at first then Tsukune pulled out more pictures. Ginei began to strip he blushed as his semi hard cock sprang up.

"Does this situation turn you on?" Tsukune asked and grabbed Gin's dick. The werewolf moaned and bucked his hips. "N-n-no…" Ginei groaned but his twitching cock showed he was a liar.

Tsukune undid his pants and exposed his hard cock. "Suck it."

The werewolf gulped, he looked up but Tsukune's eyes were demanding and lustful. Gin had never done such a thing before but he had always wanted it done to him. He gave a hesitant lick and his taste buds exploded tasting Tsukune's man meat. He blushed as he licked it more and more. It wasn't long before he wrapped his lips around Tsukune's dick.

He bobbed his head taking more and more of Tsukune's dick each time. Tsukune's moans brought out an odd excitement in Ginei he wanted to hear more of those moans, the human's cock began leaking pre cum and it rose a lustful hunger in Gin. 'So good more more more.'

Tsukune brought out his camera and began recording. Gin was to lost in his goal to notice, he moaned around Tsukune's cock and sucked on it harder and harder try to earn more of the delicious pre cum. He took Tsukune's moans as encouragement and worked harder bobbing his head faster and faster.

The camera recorded Gin's lustful expression and how he hungrily devoured his cock. It was so arousing to Tsukune he lost it. He came his cum flooding Gin's mouth. Gin pulled back holding all the seed in his mouth and then he swallowed it all. Tsukune turned the camera down and Gin had cum all over his shoes. "Jeez Gin-sempai you enjoyed my dick so much you blow your load."

Gin snapped out of his lustful daze enough to notice Tsukune with his camera. Gin didn't know why but the thought of being filmed aroused him, his cock rose up pointing at Tsukune. "Tsukune please…"

The brunette male pushed Gin onto all fours and used his other hand to expose Gin's ass. The camera got a good shot of Gin's puckered hole. "You seem to love being recorded Sempai".

"I don't…" Ginei moaned only to gasp as Tsukune grabbed his re aroused cock. "Really 'cause you got harder than before." Tsukune leaned over him sliding his cock between Gin's cheeks. Feeling Tsukune's thick cock slide along his crack the heated length made him ache inside. His body knew how deep that thing could go a place deeper than fingers could ever reach. "Let's put on a show Sempai." Tsukune whispered into Gin's ear sending a shiver down the male's back.

Tsukune pulled back and aimed his camera at Gn's ass and aimed the tip of his dick at his sempai's hole. He nudged the entrance finding it still a bit loose from Gin's previous activities. The camera zoomed for a close up and filmed as Tsukune's dick forced open his ass and Tsukune sank inside. Gin's back arched and he howled in pleasure. The first couple of inches sank in easily then he reached deeper then Gin's fingers could reach. "Fuck!"

"Does it feel good Sempai?" Tsukune spoke sinking the last bit of his dick deep into Ginei's hot channel. "Yes!" Gin moaned his inner muscles clamping down on Tsukune's cock. Tsukune turned the camera to Gin's expression. The male's eyes were dazed and he had his tongue hanging outside the right side of his mouth allowing a trail of drool to run down his chin. "Tell me and I'll fuck you."

Ginei groaned and looked back at Tsukune with a lustful expression and seeing the camera made his body convulse in pleasure. "I love you big dick filling me, I love you recording me it makes my body feel so hot please Tsukune fuck me now!"

Tsukune's dick twitched inside Gin's tight ass at the words. He gripped Gin's left hip and began driving into him their hips coming together with a loud smack. Gin's howls filled the classroom and Tsukune caught the whole experience on camera. After some time Gin's third release he flipped him over and made sure to record every detail. Gin's chest rising and falling, with heated pleasure his dusky brown nipples hard from the intense pleasure, and his hard dick still leaking pre cum over his abs.

Gin stared at the camera and blushed he closed his eyes and came his seed spraying all over his chest and abs the camera recorded each spurt as it painted Gin's body. Tsukune moaned and found his release shooting his load deep into his tight ass. Tsukune pulled his soft dick out and took the final shot. The camera captured as his seed leaked from Gin's spread hole. Tsukune pulled back to get a full shot of Gin's spent and satisfied body.

He clicked the save button and smirked. Yukari showed up blushing at Gin's naked and cum coated state. Tsukune passed her the memory card. "I'll leave this to you." Yukari nodded and flew off. Tsukune carried Gin to get washed up.

A few weeks later

"Tsukune you promised not to share my pictures if I obeyed you." Gin said, the werewolf was naked with a huge vibe up his rear a dog collar which connected his silver wolf chain. Tsukune rubbed his dick against Gin's cheek. "I didn't share your pics those are for my viewing pleasure, but your vids are getting famous sempai you should be proud." Tsukune clicked a button and the camera turned on. "Smile for the camera baby." He came spraying his seed all over Gin's face. Gin obeyed he smiled and nuzzled Tsukune's leaking cock.

Gin was mated to Tsukune and he found himself enjoying seeing their sex life on tape, it aroused him. It took his photo fetish to new levels. It made him a bit more popular with the girls but he belonged to Tsukune and he liked it that way.

End


End file.
